With the rapid development of portable electronic terminal devices especially mobile phones and tablet PCs, the electronic terminal devices have more and more functions. The use for functions such as movie watching, video calls and mobile games requires the electronic terminal devices to have excellent visual effects. As a result, the resolution of today's electronic terminal devices is getting higher and higher.
With the global demand for low-carbon life, more and more people also focus on the the low power consumption and the long battery life for the electronic terminal devices. It is known that each component of the electronic terminal device may have the low power consumption in order to ensure the low power consumption in total. For the electronic terminal devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, it is also meaningful to reduce the power consumption of the displayed picture thereof.
However, the high resolution of the displayed picture of the electronic terminal device will lead to increase in the power consumption of the electronic terminal device.